


Infinite

by infinitieshes



Category: Louis Tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitieshes/pseuds/infinitieshes
Summary: I’m dedicating this story to Taryn, who is the strogest person I know.John Green once said that “some infinities are bigger than other infinities”. I think he was wong. There is only one infinity and it’s you and me.Or the story of Katie, a 20 year old university student who is spending the year in London and faces the heartbreak of a lifetime when her best friend shares with her a big secret that’s been haunting him for years.Devastated, she confides in Louis, an older student finishing his masters degree. Despite being skeptical at first, she eventually opens up and lets him in, and almost forgets all she pain she ever felt.





	Infinite

Big thanks to Chelsey for her feedback throughout this whole thing, you rock!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for this, really.  
> I hope it can help someone in a way!


End file.
